Solo tú y yo y tú
by LadyGT
Summary: Incluso cuando obtienes el amor de tu vida, estás feliz y a punto de casarte, el destino puede jugarte una mala pasada. Entonces, las cosas que creías que jamás harías, las haces. Entonces descubres que el amor de tu vida, no era lo que se creía. La aparición de Itachi Uchiha no era una mera casualidad después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

—

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

A veces las cosas pasan porque el destino cree que es lo mejor para una persona, y por eso le da lecciones. Lecciones que uno jamás olvida.

El corazón es engañoso, lo había descubierto ese día. Uno cree que la persona indicada y la correcta está a tu lado, mientras él duerme plácidamente en la cama. Pero no, había cometido un error.

Él estaba ahí, durmiendo, sin saber que su hermano y yo nos amábamos. Me dolió dejarlo, en serio, porque mi corazón aquella noche anterior gritaba exteriormente su nombre, pero interiormente gritaba aquél nombre de ese hombre, ese hombre con coleta y ojos penetrantes, sus manos, al recordarlo, me rodeaban y juraba protegerme con su vida, mientras mis lágrimas salían automáticamente. Entonces comprendí que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, lo comprendí; pero tenía miedo. Miedo que se apoderaba una vez más de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, ocupando el lugar de mis sueños donde dormía, porque se volvía una vez más pesadilla.

.

.

.

Sasuke, se removía, acomodándose una vez más. Sentí sus ojos posarse sobre mí, con una sonrisa cálida que derretiría a cualquiera, pero solo la brindaba a personas especiales, especiales como yo... Momentáneamente.

Tenía veintidós años de edad. Su nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha. Y aunque un día le jure amor eterno, ese amor se desvaneció como por arte de magia el día que conocí a su hermano mayor. Fueron casualidades de la vida, algo nos pasó, y sucedió. No podría explicarlo, pero ya no era sólo un sentimiento de atracción, era mucho más que eso, y él también lo sabía. Todo se nos fue de las manos, no lo supimos aun menos entender.

Todo comenzó un día, en donde yo visitaba la casa una vez más de mis _suegros._ Para ese entonces teníamos unos simples diecisiete años de edad, unos críos de mamá.

—¿Y cuanto llevan?—preguntó Mikoto, desde la cama, estaba enferma y por eso la visitaba un rato. No parecía de su edad, pero ella poseía unos 39 años de edad, era joven, pero con su cara angelical de madre, ella parecía mucho más joven y por no decir que era hermosa, me encantaba su forma de pensar y actuar, quería ser como ella algún día.

—Tres años—respondí con una sonrisa mientras le tendía una bandeja llena de comida.—Señora Mikoto debe comer bien, si no lo hace jamás podrá salir de esta cama me temo.

—¿Practicando para ser Doctora?—dijo con burla y una risita se escapó de mis labios—. Sé que serás una gran mujer y una gran doctora.

—Muchas gra...

El teléfono había interrumpido, en un rápido movimiento fui hasta el estante y atendí, para luego pasárselo a Mikoto. Ella hizo un gesto de reverencia, agradeciendo. Comenzó a hablar.

—¡Oh, querido!-la escuché hablar.—¿Cómo has estado?... Claro, claro, entiendo. ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ...Oh, ya veo. De acuerdo, nos vemos, ten mucho cuidado, cariño.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunté un poco intrigada.

—Itachi—.Bien, eso no me decía mucho—.Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, viene a quedarse unos días aquí, su vuelo se ha retrasado por algunos problemas y le han dicho que no saben cuándo ni cómo se resolverá.

—Sasuke nunca me había dicho que tenía un hermano mayor—comenté un tanto curiosa, el hecho de que nos conociéramos hace tanto tiempo y jamás me haya dicho que tenía un hermano mayor me dejó un poco aturdida. Tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en mí.

—Su relación es muy extraña, de niños Sasuke solía admirarlo, pero Itachi es muy reservado y muy pocas veces le complacía a Sasuke, después de todo era mayor y Fugaku le encargaba responsabilidades más pesadas conforme a su edad.—dijo Mikoto mientras le daba un bocado al puré de papas.—El pobre Sasuke se esforzaba siempre por obtener la atención de su padre, mi esposo, pero solo pocas veces la conseguía; y esa admiración hacia su hermano se convirtió en odio, y mucho más cuando se enteró que había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el exterior.

—Vaya...—murmuré. Nunca había creído que mi novio fuera esa clase de persona, alguien de una forma... oscura, odiando a su hermano, siempre creí en el Sasuke compasivo, amable, tierno, y muchas otras cosas más... Entonces comprendí que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, siempre traen nuevas sorpresas, nuevos sentimientos, nuevos problemas.— ¿Crees que reaccionará bien con su llegada?

—No lo sé—sacudió la cabeza para luego cerrar sus ojos.—El tiempo ha pasado, supongo que él sabrá aceptarlo, además se está esforzando muchísimo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Mikoto me entregó la bandeja de plata en donde estaba servida la comida. Me agradeció y yo solo entonces salí de la habitación para dejar todo en su lugar y esperar la llegada de mi novio.

La casa Uchiha, o mejor dicho, Mansión Uchiha estaba muy bien decorada, los padres de Itachi y Sasuke, el esposo difunto de Mikoto, era un hombre muy famoso, un empresario que le dejó todo a su hijo mayor y menor. Fugaku Uchiha había muerto en un accidente lamentable, Sasuke no había contado mucho de eso, no le agradaba el tema, Mikoto sólo decía de vez en cuando algún detalle, pero la familia Uchiha, después de su muerte, no volvió a ser la misma; una familia misteriosa. Con muchos secretos por descubrir. Luego de su muerte, Fugaku, había escrito un testamento dejando su fortuna a Mikoto a cargo de todo, y a sus hijos por supuesto, que la cobrarían cuando hayan alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Itachi se había hecho cargo de algunos negocios, de los emprendimientos iniciados por parte de su padre, saldado las cuentas de la empresa Uchiha. Por suerte, Itachi era un hombre de unos veintitrés años de edad, responsable, tal y como lo había querido su padre.

Mikoto podía darse lujos cada mes por ello, su esposo quería lo mejor para ella, la mejor comodidad, comida, ropa, calzado, todo incluyendo joyas y viajes al exterior; darle un consuelo después de su muerte, que ella supiera que él la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y que la estaría esperando, siempre.

La mansión era amplia, con unas diez habitaciones, en ellas estaba las de los invitados, las de los empleados, la de su mujer y la de sus hijos por supuesto, una para cada uno. Poseía una sala de estar y una sala de juegos, en donde solían pasar en familia cada domingo, mirando películas, o haciendo una que otra cosa, pero siempre juntos. Tenía dos comedores, uno para estar en familia, con una mesa de algarrobo y cuatro pero bien lindas sillas de también algarrobo; el otro comedor era bastante grande y bien decorado, este se utilizaba solo para las fiestas de fin de mes que celebraba la empresa con más de treinta invitados importante, algo no tan llamativo, pero perfecto. Cada parte bien decorada, comida de primera, chefs y cocineros, mozos y mayordomos educados, el servicio de limpieza era único y discreto, todo, siempre, de confianza.

El inmueble estaba divido en dos pisos, de manera que eso aumentaba su valor y hacía que cada empresario le eche algún que otro ojo para la compra, ofreciendo cifras inimaginables a los Uchihas, cosa que siempre han sido rechazadas.

Debido a que me encontraba escuchando música, no pude escuchar el timbre que dieron en la puerta, pero siempre estaban los empleados allí, dispuestos a servir sin ningún problema. No había prestado ni la más mínima atención de que el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha entraba por la puerta, ya que estaba dedicada a dejar las cosas en su lugar porque la encargada, la cocinera, se había pedido el día libre. Esto no me enojaba para nada, es más, yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, me encantaba cocinar, y cocinar para mi futuro marido, más que nada en el mundo.

Al terminar subí a la habitación de Mikoto y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta con cuidados, a ella le tocaba tomar la pastilla que le habían recomendado el médico.

—Señora Mikoto es hora de...—mi voz se apagó cuando lo vi. Estaba muda, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándolo, ahí, parada. Su cabello era largo y negro, al igual que Sasuke, el parecido con él era increíble, solo que él tenía en su aspecto la apariencia de alguien que se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre, un hombre viril... Que hasta a mí me sedujo solo con una mirada. Vestía un traje, aunque algo informal debido seguro a la espera, su corbata estaba desajustada y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Parecía cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban.

No cabía duda de que ese era el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

—Sakura, él es...

—Itachi Uchiha, un placer—lo escuché decir para segundos después tomar mi mano y besarla, comencé a sentir una oleada de calor en mis mejillas para después expandirse por todo mi rostro.

 _¿Pero qué demonios con este hombre?_

—Sakura Haruno—hice una reverencia. Y podría casi jurar que Mikoto entendió mis expresiones, en ese entonces pude observar de reojo una mueca de oleada de culpa me invadió por unos momentos—.Mikoto-san, su pastilla...

—¡Oh, es cierto! Se me olvidaba, muchas gracias Sakura.—Solo entonces aceptó lo que había en mis manos y las tomó.—Itachi, ella es Sakura, tu cuñada.

—¿Cuñada?—sus ojos se posaron en mí, de arriba abajo, podía examinar todo como si estuviera desnuda, su mirada era penetrante.—Vaya, pues bienvenida a la familia.

—Ah... Mm... Gracias...—contesté apenada.—Voy a... lavar lo que está sucio en la cocina, Mikoto-san.

—No es molestia, Sakura, sabes que puedo...

—¡No, por supuesto que no!—exclamé alarmada.—Me gusta hacerlo, me realaja. Además, tengo que aprender para poder hacerlo bien cuando tenga una familia. Si me disculpan...

Salí de ahí una vez más, no podía creer que Itachi Uchiha estuviera frente a mis ojos, y que por sobretodo sea tan... sexy. Sacudí la cabeza, estaba equivocada. Se suponía que yo ya tenía a Sasuke y que con eso me bastaba, yo lo amaba, y él a mí. El no soportaría que yo, su casi-mujer, me fuera detrás de un hombre desconocido, o mejor dicho, no podría soportar que me fuera con su mismísimo hermano. Los años estando con él a fin de cuentas, serían en vano; y por Dios que no quería que nada de lo que haya pasado se vaya a la basura.

Como pude, trate de borrar la escena sucedida hace un par de minutos, Itachi Uchiha estaba carcomiéndome la mente, la cabeza, su cuerpo... No, no y no, era algo impropio, no digno. Cuando entonces, sin querer, se me cayó una taza de las manos, alarmada y algo apenada, trate de recoger los pedazos de ella, pero en un movimiento en falso sólo logré cortarme el dedo índice de mi mano derecha.

—Que daño...—murmuré.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿está usted bien?—me preguntó uno de los empleados.

—Claro que sí.—sonreí.—Fue sólo un accidente, yo...

—Yo me haré cargo, no hay de qué preocuparse, Takashi.—intervino una voz que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y temblara a la vez. Automáticamente lo miré.-Puedes irte.

El empleado solo se fue sin decir más que "sí, señor" dejándonos solos a los dos. Itachi se arrodilló y me ayudó con los destrozos de la taza.

—En verdad lo siento...—susurré sin mirarlo.—Yo...

—Tranquila, sólo es una taza—sonrió al terminar de colocar los pedazos en un envoltorio de diario. Ambos nos levantamos y él me tomó la mano.—Muéstrame.

—No deberías preocuparte, es sólo...—extendió mi dedo índice y con su boca comenzó a tomar, chupar y absorber la sangre que salía de éste. Una risita se escapó de mis labios y al verle su rostro de confusión, respondí.—Pareces vampiro.

—Estás loca—rió tan fuerte que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Creí que Itachi Uchiha sería alguien más serio, más cortante y frío, pero no, era la cara de otra moneda, y eso hizo sentirme segura. De su bolsillo buscó un pañuelo de tela, y al encontrarla le arrancó un pedazo con los dientes, y la envolvió en mi dedo con un nudo fuerte.—Listo, y la próxima vez no vuelvas a ser tan torpe.

—¡No soy torpe!—le reproché inflando los cachetes. Era mi actitud infantil, otra vez, no podía evitarlo. Se salía de sí cuando me sucedia algo vergonzoso, y oh, creánme, que esto era demasiado vergonzoso. Mirar sus ojos llenos de diversión hizo que mi corazón se contrajera y sé que por muy rápido o estúpido que sonara, ya había chispa entre nosotros. Nos reíamos más de lo común, nos acercábamos más... Y todo eso conduciría solo a una cosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—y esa nueva voz, seria la discordia.

—Sasuke-kun...


	2. Chapter 2

-Sasuke-kun...

-Hermanito, bienvenido.-dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa que aparentaba no muy buenas cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con un tono más duro.- ¿Y por qué estás con él, Sakura?

-Es que... Sasuke-kun... yo...-tartamudeó sin saber que decir.-Itachi...

-No te fijes, sólo estaré por unos días.-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía que su hermano atraía a su novia consigo.-El aeroparque ha tenido problemas, y hasta que no se resuelvan yo estaré aquí.

Sasuke no respondió y dirigió la mirada a la lastimadura de su novia.

-¿Que te sucedió?

-La taza...-susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas.-se cayó y yo...

-Ya veo.-murmuró, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.-dijo Itachi mientras se iba, de la cocina.-Iré a desempacar y a dormir, nos vemos luego Sakura, hermanito.

-Que duermas bien, Itachi-kun.

Tras decir esas palabras, Sasuke no dudaba en hacer preguntas. Mas que su novio parecía un detective, en busca de la verdad... Cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Itachi era, es, un hombre increíble, y Sasuke sabía muy bien eso, tanto, como sabía que debía proteger a su amada Sakura.

El día pasó rápido y Sakura ya debía irse a su casa, solo estaba de visita para atender a Mikoto, y una vez finalizado de que vuelva su Sasuke, se iría a su casa, mañana debía irse a la preparatoria y él a la suya. Ella cogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver cuando se la requiriera, y en unos instantes, su cabellera rosada se meneaba al ritmo del viento.

Al otro día, ella se levantó muy bien, haciendo su rutina semanal. Después de darse una corta pero tranquilizadora ducha, se puso su uniforme que consistía en una camisa, adornado por un moño, y un vestido color negro azulado; las medias finas, del mismo color, le llegaban hasta un poco más de los muslos, pues era la sugerencia de su madre, con la intención de que atrapara algún pretendiente, y más sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a usar aquella ropa. Desde ese entonces, comenzó a vestirse tan bien que hasta ella misma se sorprendía de las combinaciones que hacía, pues lo suyo definitivamente no era la moda; y claro, pretendientes ya no le faltaba.

Después de ponerse sus zapatos negros, acomodarse su moño color rojo y secarse su cabello, hacerse su coleta baja y al lado del hombro sólo le recordaba a alguien que no quería recordar..., al menos no por el momento. Ella dio un brinco, sorprendida, al escuchar que el desayuno estaba listo, y bajó las escaleras definitivamente, dejando sólo un ruido sordo tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Como siempre, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y un "buenos días" para luego sentarse en la mesa. No había mucho que decir con respecto a la comida, pues para ella siempre le era deliciosa aunque comiera lo mismo casi todos los días debido a sus problemas, momentáneos claro, económicos. Ella siempre estaba agradecía, aun por lo que no tenía, y por lo que tenía; se dedicaba a hacer diez segundos de agradecimiento antes de comer, cosa que ya parecía una costumbre.

Con tranquilidad, tomaba su café con leche y tres tostadas con mantequilla, mientras escuchaba a su madre que le comentaba una que otra cosa.

-Y pensar que hace un par de años te vestías como una vieja de cincuenta años.-comentó con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Sabes que la moda no es de mi interés.-sonrió burlona.

-Idéntica a mí.-dijo una vez más con una sonrisa.-Sé que no es de tu interés, pero no puedes negar que te sienta muy bien a tu autoestima.

-No lo niego.-suspiró.-Pero a Sasuke-kun jamás le importó como me vistiera o como fuera exteriormente.

-¿Te hace bien?

-Sí.-cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.-No puedo imaginar que sería de mi vida sin él, y aunque la duda me carcomiera el cerebro, no sería capaz. Le estoy sumamente agradecida por todo lo que hizo estos años, y me hace aún más feliz que tú, mamá, lo aceptes.

-Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, Sakura. Si es tu decisión quererlo, y eso te hace feliz, entonces no hay más que decir.

Las palabras de su madre hacían que el mundo de Sakura estuviera tranquilo y en paz con ella, ya que siempre intentaba ser la mejor hija y darle, en un futuro, todo el cuidado que ella necesitase. Su madre siempre la llevó a las mejores escuelas para que su futuro vaya bien encaminado, y aunque a duras penas si sobrevivía, ella daba lo mejor de sí misma.

Era su último año de preparatoria, y esta vez ella iba a una escuela especial, donde únicamente las chicas podían asistir, esta decisión fue tomada por su madre, ya que no quería que se distrajera con ningún chico, aunque falló en el intento cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha en un torneo intercolegial de matemáticas, en donde llegó hasta el primer lugar con mucho esfuerzo.

La comunicación fue extraña al principio, pues ella sólo era una niña tímida con unos recién cumplidos quince años, era una persona muy ignorante de muchas cosas, cerrada; y Sasuke lograba entenderlo con un simple vistazo. Llegó un día, en dónde él no sabía la resolución del problema, y aunque su nivel fuera más avanzado que el de ella, Sakura se acercó algo temerosa, diciéndole exactamente cuál era su problema. Tan sencillo, y tan simple como la equivocación de un signo; y hasta cualquier tonto, se daría cuenta de aquello, el simplemente no atendía a sus emociones cuando sus labios rosados le susurraba en su oído con una simple risita risueña. Fue el comienzo de todo, en donde cada palabra fue un cambio en sus sentimientos, y por al menos seis meses, Sasuke no aceptaba de ninguna manera que estaba feliz; aunque sentía mucha necesidad de verla una y otra vez, hasta que ella un día aceptó la propuesta de aquél joven tan misterioso, pero encantador, de salir al parque luego de pasarse sus números telefónicos.

Fue feliz durante aquellos días, sus emociones se estaban descubriendo poco a poco, aunque estaba casi segura de que era una alteración hormonal, Sakura sonreía más a menudo que cualquier día normal; saber que Sasuke la aceptaba, que por fin alguien la aceptaba sin prejuicios ni objeciones, le hacía muy feliz, y siempre se lo agradecía de cualquier manera posible y que estuviera a su alcance.

Entonces, llegó. Aquél primer beso en una banca de un parque, la sensación de tener unos labios sobre los suyos le causaba emoción, se sentía volar, sentía que cada célula volvía a revivir de una manera rara e inexplicable, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y en sus mejillas sentía la liberación del agua que alguna vez había estudiado, estaba sonrojada, sí, su primer beso. Desde ese día nada volvía a ser igual.

Sasuke se había presentado ante su madre, y al ver la sorpresa de ella, Sakura sólo pudo ofrecer disculpas y tratar de esforzarse el doble hasta que terminara la preparatoria. Su madre negó con la cabeza, entendiendo que su hija había crecido, pues eso hay que aceptarlo, ella ya no tenía ocho años, ya estaba grande y experimentaba nuevos sentimientos, nuevos cambios, tanto buenos como malos. Siempre disfrutándolos al máximo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y Sakura estaba más que feliz, había conocido a la mamá de Sasuke y eso le alegraba enormemente ya que ella la abrazaba y la consideraba ya como si fuera su hija; siempre observaba a Sasuke y debes en cuando le daba reprimenda para que cuidase de su novia, y desde ese entonces, Sasuke la cuidó como si de un diamante se tratara, delicadamente. En su relación no había más que besos, y abrazos, pues él se ponía firme en cuanto a tener relaciones, él quería que Sakura sólo las tuviera cuando se haya casado (con él, claro está), y cuando ella quisiera. La peli rosada se sentía segura, protegida, y sobre todo, feliz.

Estaba acostumbrada a andar en bicicleta o en patines cuando iba a su escuela, pues esto la relajaba más que nada, no obstante, esta vez estaba decidida a mover las piernas al menos por hoy, tenía ganas de caminar como cualquier chica normal. Y aunque no fuera mucho las manzanas que estaba de su casa a la escuela, ella trataba de ir a un paso en donde no pudiera ni llegar tarde, y disfrutar el día tan soleado que se le ofrecía hoy. No pasó más de diez minutos en llegar, en saludar a sus compañeras de siempre, aunque fueran algo raras, estaba contenta de que todos la aceptaran en su salón.

Las clases eran intensas, con unos veinte minutos de descanso, ya que la jornada allí era doble. Por suerte, a ella no le molestaba en particular casi ninguna materia, salvo deportes, que solo en el voleibol solo sabía defenderse. No tenía problemas con nadie, y eso le gustaba, era casi una vida perfecta.

-¿Que tal Mikoto-san?-preguntó una de sus amigas rubia, con ojos celestes y varios mechones tapándole un ojo. Podría decirse que ella le ganaba en meses, y era una obsesionada por la moda, llevaba algunas pulseras y usaba maquillaje.

-Tranquila, por suerte.-respondió mientras comía uno de sus sándwiches.-Ayer conocí a su hijo.

-A Sasuke te refieres, ¿verdad? Eso no es nuevo, llevan saliendo tres años.

-No, no. A Itachi, es su hermano mayor, aunque Sasuke-kun no me ha contado nada de que tenía un cuñado escondido.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió.- ¿Y qué me cuentas de él? ¿Está bueno?

Sakura rió un poco ante aquél termino de "está bueno" Su amiga Ino Yamanaka solía a veces ser un poco rara.

-Tiene unos... Mm... Bueno, creo que veintitrés años. No sé mucho salvo...-miró su dedo índice y se sonrojó con sólo pensar la escena vivida ayer.-...salvo que está en la casa por unos días, quizá meses, ha pasado algo en el aeropuerto mientras iba, no lo sé con exactitud, supongo que ya me lo dirán.

-Ya veo... ¿y qué hay de Sasuke? Se me hace muy raro que no te haya dicho nada con lo mucho que lleva saliendo.

-A mí también...-suspiró.-Pero es decisión suya, al parecer ellos se odian por algo del pasado. No me pienso entrometer, son sus problemas... Y está en el decirme que cosa y que no. Aunque ya no lo vea de la misma manera, está más raro de lo normal... Pero supongo que está creciendo.

-Entiendo... Por cierto, hablando de esto, ¿el perro guardián vendrá a buscarte hoy?

-No, ya no. Consiguió trabajo en... diablos, no recuerdo bien, creo que es algo de computación, no se con exactitud.-respondió con una sonrisa torcida.-Hoy iré a visitar a Mikoto-san hasta que él vuelva, aunque creo que ya no requerirá de mis servicios extraños.

-¿Lo dices por Itachi?

-Sí.-sonrió.

La relación que había tenido el día anterior hacía que se le erizara la piel. Sacudía la cabeza mientras caminaba en un vano intento de mantener en claro que Itachi sólo era su cuñado, y el hermano archí-enemigo de Sasuke. Con lo cual, no debería tener tanta charla y habladuría con él.

Al llegar, la recibieron los empleados, indicando que la Señora Uchiha se encontraba en la habitación, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo en dejar que no se levantara demasiado, su salud era delicada. Sakura subió las casi interminables escaleras y dio con la puerta, abriéndola, no sin antes, claro, de avisar que ella estaba ahí y que entraría. Le resultó rara la actitud que no haya contestado, pues ella yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormía y el corazón de la pelirosa se sintió encogerse pues pensó que tal vez no era el mejor momento; hasta que algo le resultó aún más extraño de lo que parecía: no escuchaba su respiración.

Ella había reparado en que la mamá de Sasuke era una de esas mujeres muy fuertes, y que siendo al igual que ella, su respiración se escucharía en un silencio tan vacío como este. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, tomó con suavidad la muñeca de la morona, esperando sentir algunos pulsos, con las últimas clases de RCP que había recibido estaba bastante entrenada como hacerlo, y captó. Mikoto-san había sufrido un infarto y aunque no estaba muerta, sus pulsos eran cada vez más lentos.

Alarmada, salió de la habitación y comenzó a gritar; casi al instante la oyeron escuchar que Mikoto había sufrido un infarto y que era el poco tiempo que le quedaba si no hacían algo urgentemente. Ella le dio las indicaciones a los empleados para que llamaran a Itachi (pensó en Sasuke, pero ya que era su primer día de trabajo, no quería preocuparlo demasiado hasta el punto de quedar mal ante sus jefes) y una ambulancia; ella se ocuparía de aplicar las medidas de primeros auxilios tal y como le habían enseñado.

No pasaron más de unos cinco minutos de desesperación en la que Sakura, casi sin aliento, lograba haber al menos extendido con éxito la vida de su querida suegra.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente explicando la situación a Itachi, mientras descargaba todo lo que tenía en sus hombros y éste sólo se limitaba a abrazarla a esperar los resultados de los análisis en el hospital.

-Quédate tranquila, Sakura, todo estará bien.-decía el azabache de coleta mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Itachi... Jamás me lo perdonaré si... ella...-Sakura no logró completar la frase porque poco a poco ella se quedaba dormida en sus reconfortantes brazos, tal parecía que la presión hace unos minutos la habían dejado exhausta, confusa, triste y casi enojada consigo misma; se había desmayado, aunque por suerte no era nada preocupante.-Itachi... kun...

-Duerme, pequeña.-susurró al depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Y ahí estaba. Itachi Uchiha, casi anonado con aquella pequeña niña de preparatoria; mirándole, deseándola dormida. No podía creer que su hermano tenga semejante escrúpulos de tenerla para él mismo, sin siquiera compartirla, algo exquisito; sus ojos jades, dilatados por sus lágrimas saladas, en vano, como deseaba... Descendió la mirada, sus labios rosados..., algo resecos de la angustia. "Maldita sea..." pensó cerrando los ojos muy duramente. No debía, ella no era suya.

Pensó en su hermano, su pequeño e idiota hermano, su suertudo hermano, su egoísta hermano; diablos, lo detestaba. Quizás no por las diferencias familiares que tenía desde ya hace años, no, por eso no era; sino por aquella hermosura, aquella diosa de cabellos extravagantes que poseía en sus brazos, sí, definitivamente era por ella. Y por eso, creía que estaba muy mal. Jodidamente mal. Él, Uchiha Itachi, el empresario descendiente de Fugaku Uchiha, no podía, no debía, le era estrictamente prohibido ser de una mujer, una mimada y hermosa niña de tan sólo unos diecisiete años; ella no podía ser para él. No, absolutamente no.

 **Era una pena..., que cierta parte de su cuerpo no pensara lo mismo.**

Se removía, a tal manera que lo dejaba un poco nervioso, no quería tenerla encima. "Diablos, maldita sea..." mascullaba interiormente al saber que ya casi no podía controlarse, y en cualquier momento él entraría, sin importar las consecuencias, y entraría a hacerla suya, sea conscientemente o no.

Sakura, con sus largos y finos dedos, intentó removerse una vez más, somnolienta, adormida, sin darse cuenta tocó aquella parte desnuda de Itachi; el pecho, que se encontraba a la vista debido a sus primeros botones desabrochados. Casi ahogó un gemido, aquél contacto eléctrico lo paralizaba, iba más allá de sus cabales. Itachi Uchiha estaba siendo sumiso.

Sacudió el cabeza, confuso, enojado, impaciente, molesto consigo mismo. Esa niña le provocaba cosas inimaginables. Y, no es que no fuera virgen ni un inexperto, es más, la cuenta de las miles de mujeres con las que se habría acostado no alcanzaba en una lista como para poder analizarla; es que esa niñita le causaba ñañas, vaya, pensaba, le causaba ñañas.

Escuchó unos pasos, y al dirigir la mirada, se encontró a un hombre con cabello castaño, casi canoso, debía tener casi unos cincuenta años. Su ropa era normal, con un delantal blanco que delataba, un estetoscopio y una tarjeta en su bolsillo que identificaba quién era. Al instante, Itachi formuló la obvia pregunta.

-¿Está ella bien? ¿Se repondrá?

-Está bien, estable.-sonrió con calma, Itachi se tranquilizó y volvió a tener la compostura de siempre, no sin claro, soltar a Sakura.- ¿Fue esa chica quién la salvó?-asintió.-Debería hacerle un monumento. Si ella no hubiese estado ahí, la Señora Mikoto jamás habría vuelto-miró a la peli rosada y luego posó los ojos a Itachi, duramente.-Le seré franco: la paciente tiene varios problemas al corazón, creo que eso usted ya lo sabe.

-Sí, prosiga.-usó su tono formal, mientras Sakura se removía una vez más.

-Es muy delicada su salud, novedad. En el hospital que la ha atendido creo que no habrá considerado que ella no puede tomar pastillas, su cuerpo las rechaza y ocurren estas cosas; por no decir que sus anticuerpos disminuyen al paso del tiempo.

-¿Hay algo que podría hacer por ella? ¿Algún tratamiento, cirugía, operación, transfusión, lo que sea? Tenga en claro que el dinero no es un problema.

-Solo paciencia y espera.-dijo, aun manteniendo la serenidad.-Estará internada al menos por unos días, mañana podrán visitarla.

-De acuerdo, y muchas gracias, doctor.

Al retirarse, el corazón de Itachi comenzó a latir con calma, estaba algo alterado, más de lo que aparentaba sus actos y expresiones. Su madre estaba enferma del corazón, eso lo mataba. Apretó los puños, indefenso, impotente, en no poder hacer al menos algo que pudiera por su madre; de pronto, sintió una enorme envidia y una enorme gratitud hacia Sakura. La miró. Al menos no era cualquier niña inservible incapaz de hacer algo. Tal vez es por eso que Sasuke la habrá elegido, el no salía con cualquiera.

Otra vez, recordó detestar a su hermano. Si tan solo...

-¿Itachi... kun...?-escuchó la voz, y de sólo sentirla, su miembro se endurecía más.

-S-Sakura.-pronunció su nombre con voz ronca, apartando la mira, con el rostro estúpida y raramente sonrojado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-S... sí, yo...-se calló al recordarlo todo.- ¿Está bien? ¡¿No ha ocurrido nada?! ¡Itachi por favor, contéstame!

-Tranquila.-la rodeó con sus brazos, en un gesto tierno de que estaba todo bien.-Todo salió bien, gracias a ti. Hace unos minutos se ha ido el doctor, todo está bien, se recuperará.-Era obvio que le escondía una parte de la información de su salud, pero estaba claro que aún no quería lanzársela así como así, estaba débil y lo sentía gritar desde los poros cercanos.

Se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

-Es... un... alivio...-susurró sin dejarse de mandarse miradas significativas. Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando hacer algo, pero no le respondía ninguna parte de ella. Se sintió acalorada, e Itachi no hacía nada para dejarla huir de sus brazos; quería correr. Correr y correr, algún lugar lejano en donde poder olvidar aquél sentimiento vergonzoso y sus exagerados y nuevos encontrados nervios. No dejaba de mirarlo, maldición, decía interiormente, mientras su otro yo cantaba de alegría, esforzándose porque sus labios se juntaran y a la vez, que su subconsciente gritaba por advertirle de cometer uno de los posibles errores de su vida.

Y sí, estaba guapísimo. Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo.

El moreno no hacía nada, y eso la desesperaba. Recordó las consolaciones que ella recibía de su parte, su dedo besado, mordido, lamido, chupado; oh dios... Moriría en cualquier momento, una vez más, intentó hacer algo. Fallado.

Sus ojos, oh diablos, sus ojos negros, profundos, misteriosos, incluso aún más que los de Sasuke, podían hipnotizarla en un santiamén. ¡¿Por qué no se apresuraba a besarla?! "Bésame, bésame" pedía, casi suplicando.

Sus manos, masculinas, firmes, electrizantes, recorrieron su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente; eso la volvía loca. Reprimió un jadeo, con mucho esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos una vez más, su pulgar acarició el labio inferior y luego el superior; él sabía que ella estaba a su merced, y a ella no le importaba. Absolutamente nada. Abrió la boca, dando una bocanada de aire, pero Itachi aprovechó a meter uno de sus dedos, el índice; en un acto tan sorprendentemente sensual.

-Podría llevarte a la cama ahora mismo...-le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer hasta los huesos.


End file.
